Good Morning Heartache
by completewithtypos
Summary: The companion to I Don't Feel Like Loving You Today. Clarisse's POV.


Good morning, Heartache

Clarisse went to bed early that night, claiming that she wasn't feeling well. She turned down Mia's offer to stay with her for awhile. She just wanted to crawl into bed and not get up. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought to herself. How could she have turned him down like that. To her credit, she hadn't been sure what she would say until the words were out of her mouth. Even so, she had pushed away the only man she'd ever loved. For good.

_Good morning heartache_

_You old gloomy sight_

_Good morning heartache_

_Thought we said goodbye last night_

_I turned and tossed_

_Until it seemed, you had gone,_

_But here you are, with the dawn_

Clarisse woke countless times that night from her restless sleep. At last, she decided to go down to the kitchen for a mug of warm milk. Perhaps that would put her to sleep, so she could stop thinking about the hurt and anger she'd seen in his eyes. Returning to her suite with the cup, she had just reached her door when she heard the sound of another opening further down the hall. Joseph came out of his room, seeming startled to see her standing in the hallway in her pajamas. Clarisse opened her mouth to say something to stall him, until she could form the right words to apologize. He didn't give her the chance though, just turned and walked down the hall.

She sighed, and entered her room, knowing he had heard her, but knowing that he wasn't listening.

_Wish I'd forget you_

_But you're here to stay_

_Seems I met you _

_When my love went away_

_Now everyday I start by saying to you_

_Good morning, heartache, what's new?_

Clarisse had installed herself in the her office earlier than usual the next morning, determined to work out all the detail for Mia's wedding and keep her mind off of her Head of Security. She was distractedly working on a letter to the Prime Minister of England when she heard someone enter the room. Looking up, she was startled to see him standing before her desk, and single sheet of paper in his hand.

"Good morning, Joseph." She said hesitantly, desperately trying to figure out what he was thinking. He only nodded, staring at the picture of herself and Amelia on her desk, avoiding eye contact. She wanted him to look at her, really look at her. Then maybe he'd see that this was hurting her just as much.

"I'll be leaving the day after Mia's coronation," His words hit her like a ton of bricks. Surely he didn't mean…? But he did. As he set the paper in front her of, she realized her worst fear had come true. He was leaving her.

"Joseph…" she cried, mentally grabbing at anything she could think of to convince him to stay. The words didn't come fast enough though.

"You Majesty," he bowed stiffly, then fled the room, leaving her world in a million little pieces in his wake.

_Stop haunting me now_

_Can't shake you, no how_

_Just leave me alone_

_I've got those Monday blues_

_Straight through Sunday blues_

_Good morning heartache_

_Here we go again_

_Good morning heartache_

_You're the one who knew me when_

_Might as well get used to you, hanging 'round_

_Good morning heartache, sit down _

Clarisse paced back and forth in her office, willing herself not to cry. How could he do this to her? After all they had been through together, years upon years of secrecy, Rupert's death, and Phillipe's. He had promised her then that he would never leave her. No matter what. And yet…she had it in writing.

_Stop haunting me now_

_Can't shake you, no how_

_Just leave me alone_

_I've got those Monday blues_

_Straight through Sunday blues_

She wondered if he remembered that, telling herself that he probably didn't, knowing in her heart that he did. He remembered everything; never forgetting her birthday, or even the most insignificant of anniversaries. Joseph had never broken a promise either.

Clarisse called Charlotte in and told her that she was going to go back to bed, for the rest of the day. She told her that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to be rested for Mia's wedding the next day. At last, alone in her room, she broke down and allowed herself to cry. Everything that had been constant and comforting in her life had vanished.

_Good morning heartache_

_Here we go again_

_Good morning heartache_

_You're the one who knew me when_

_Might as well get used to you, hanging 'round_

Clarisse woke in the middle of the night crying. She had been dreaming of happy memories, and it was then she decided that she had to corner him, make him listen to her. What they had was far too important to let go of. Mia would be married tomorrow, and the weight of duty would be lifted from her shoulders. He had to stay, he just had to.

_Good morning heartache, sit down_

_A/N: Nothing belongs to me, not the characters, not the song. Characters are property of Meg Cabot and Disney, and Good Morning, Heartache belongs to Gretchen Wilson. Please review! Lizz_


End file.
